hackTsukasa
by Angel of the Iron Book
Summary: Tsukasa, finally free of the twilight, feels purposeless in a world of fantastic adventure. He) decides to start actually playing the game instead of just living there. Humor, dungeons, and secrets abound.
1. Tsukasa's other side

This might be a little crappy, I had to make it w/ wordpad, o well.  
Also: Disclaimes: I don't own .hacksign (not yet anyway...) and I don't think I know very much about the show, so don't yell at me for my inaccuracies. Also, this is my first fic ever, so please, please, please review!' 

Tsukasa was in a happy level of the field, skipping through bunnies when...... who am I kidding?  
Tsukasa was moping around, yet again, when he started thinking. Now, normally that's all he(?) really did, but this was new.  
He thought,"Maybe it's about time I started actually playing this game, who knows, maybe it could be...fun." So he went off to find Mimiru.  
Mimiru was, again, fighting monsters in the field on her neverending quest for levels and money. This time, her opponent was a Lich Lord. As she proceeded to be vexed by the Lich's continual movement away from her attacks, a Maj Lei(med. level fireball)spell finished it.  
"Hey, those experience points were mine!" she yelled, turning to see who had stolen her kill.  
"Is that how you treat an old friend?" said Tsukasa.  
"Tsukasa, is it really you?!", Meemeeru exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I felt like actually playing for once, so I wondered if you wanted to go on a dungeon crawl with me"  
"Sure! Should I call the others"  
"Why n..."Tsukasa began whe he was interrupted by an annoying laugh from behind.  
"Shi, shi, shi," said the player "Don't you want me, Komiyan III, High and mighty prince of GruntieeeeAAAAH"  
Komiyan III was promptly Pk'ed by Sora.  
"Wow, Sora, you actually did something useful! Maybe you're not so bad"  
"Maybe I could come along on your little Party adventure, then!" replied the green haired annoyance.

"You're not that redeemed!" fumed Mimiru.  
"So anyway," wrot Mimiru in an e-mail, so Sora wouldn't know,"I'll call Bear and BT, Crim & Tsubaru aren't online right now, and we'll meet you in Blazing Purgatory Valley. See ya there -Mimiru."

So, more later, for now this is the Angel of the Iron Book wishing you all a wonderful life until the apocalypse finally happens...grumble  
P.S. Some of thes things are from .hackLegend of the Twilight Braclet.


	2. Mazes, Monsters, and Malevolence

The other one was kinda short, and had a reeeeeeeeallly crappily layout, as I had to use WordPad to make it. Anyway, please R&R this fic and chapter.

Bear, BT, Meemeeru, and Tsukasa stood in the burning embrace of the Blazing Purgatory Valley, just looking for some fun.

"Wow," said Meemeeru, "I almost feel hot..."

"This is one of the most detailed areas I've seen in The World yet" replied Bear.

"Well, I think we should stop waiting around and go on the dungeon crawl, already" shouted Tsukasa, as he used a speed charm and rocketed off into the barren valley. Soon after following him (?), they came to a small crack in the rock.

"_Mac Don!"_(high level fireball spell) shouted BT, and the crack widened into a passage. "C'mon, let's go!"

After almost two hours of puzzles, mazes, monsters, and one really annoying backtrack, they reached the lair of the dungeon's boss, in this case, a Cerberus. They all moved in to attack it while it slept, but clumsy Meemeeru moved some rocks while she adjusted her sword grip, causing a small landslide. The good thing about this was that, even though the three-headed dog was awakened, he got hit straight in the face with a large amount of rubble. Sadly, this did little more than aggravate it. The Cerberus began breathing flames at all the party members, each losing at least 15 HP. Bear and Meemeeru's constants attacks, and BT and Tsukasa's healing and water spells, the fell beast was vanquished. However, this was not to be a rewarding kill, for as they went to the once guarded vault room, they saw a mysterious twin blade in the shadows, looting the chest he had picked open. He heard them and logged out, after expressing no great amount of surprise.

"Aw man!" Meemeeru yelled, "He took all our treasure!"

"Hmm… someone almost as annoying as Sora…" mused BT. And so they each logged off, deciding to begin their search for the thief the next day.

That's all for now, but I'll make more soon. This is the Angel of the Iron Book, wishing you a happy existence, until the apocalypse, when it **_finally_** happens grumble….

"_And the Angel cloth'ed all in white opened the Iron Book and there appeared a _fifth_ rider. And there was a snapping of laws, and a breaking of bonds, and the multitudes cried: 'Oh God, we're in trouble now!'_

_And then I saw, kind of like rabbits, a sort of plaid pattern, kind of spinning around. And there was a sound as of like big syrupy things."_


	3. File Not Found

Nothing much to say but please R&R and enjoy my latest masterpiece! (As if…. I'm so lame….)

It was a new day in The World, and our heroes were sleepily walking around Mac Anu and Naval Monte, looking for information on the mysterious twin blade that had stolen their boss treasure.

"I don't get it!" yelled Mimiru, "What kind of player actually steals treasure from other players? It's just not polite!"

"I don't suppose anyone else noticed anything strange about that player?" said Bear.

"No..." chorused everyone else.

"Honestly, sometimes it's like I'm the only one who pays attention anymore… Anyway, no players, even twin blades, should be able to open chests like that one without defeating the boss."

"So... what are you saying?" asked Tsukasa.

"What he's saying," interrupted BT, "Is that whoever this player is, they're no completely bound by the game's rules."

"But we defeated Morgana; how can something like that be?" Tsukasa wondered aloud, "Even a hacker couldn't make a universal code that would open all the chests!" Their speculations were cut short as Crim and Tsubaru came running up to the group, both looking quite distraught, their mood unlit by the hilarity of Komiyan III's Pk'ing by several female characters or Sora leaning ridiculously just within earshot.

"Why so stressed-looking, guys?" Mimiru asked.

"It's about Balmung of the Azure Sky! He's been…" began Tsubaru.

"Deleted." Crim finished.

That's all for now, this is the Angel of the Iron book, wishing you all a happy existence... until the apocalypse **_finally _**happens… grumble…


	4. The Dragedy DeepensHelba Outhacked?

Hi, tiny amount of faithful readers, It has been awhile since I updated, so her ya go.

P.S. No new chapters until I get at least 3 more reviews from ppl who aren't Claws (I know him).

It seemed as though nothing made sense anymore for the group.

"What do you mean... Deleted?" asked Tsukasa

"His character files, logs and everything are in the Net Slums." answered Subaru solemnly, "As you know, data can only end up there if it was deleted by the CC Corporation or... hacked in some way ."

"We need to come up with a plan." said Bear, "First, we need to contact the CC Corporation somehow."

"I think I might be able to do that" said Subaru.

"Good," Bear continued, "Now we need someone to try getting in touch with Balmung, to tell him we're doing something about his character."

"Leave that to me" Crim volunteered.

"And, finally, we need someone to get in contact with Helba." All eyes were on Mimiru who instantly became giant-headed and yelled

"Are you all insane! No way! Absolutely not! I will not talk to Sora again! Never!"

"_Shi, shi, shi, shi!_" came a laugh as Komiyan III appeared, riding on Oscar, his faithful, not to mention frill, grunty mount. Alooooooo my sweet Rena! Perhaps you would grace me with a sock?

"Umm... who's rena? And why do you want her… socks…?" replied a confused Mimiru.

"I… what kind of fool do you take me for? I know Rena's character model when I see her! An furthermore…." KomiyanIII was promptly PK'ed by Sora.

"Wow, he's even mor annoying than me…"

"Oh, hey Sora!" said BT, trying hard not to act repulsed, "You know what reeeeeeaaallly makes me want to give my member address away? When people contact Helba for me."

"Oooo!" exclaimed Sora, "Anything for my sweet BT!" he paused for a moment and finally the red hack gate of Helba finally appeared. They all walked through, except Sora, who was pushed aside by Mimiru before the gate closed.

"Hmph!" said Sora "Well, fine, then…"

Once inside, they saw flashes of light and, after running a ways, Helba battling a mysterious, shady figure. And, before the were in shouting distance, the figure disappeared, leaving Helba screaming, while wreathed in the characteristic coler-warped light as her character model disintegrated.

"No…" whispered everyone at once

Wow, I use too many cliffhangers. Oh well, that's all for now. (I think the next chapter 'twill be moste olde Englishe Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**eth**!)


End file.
